one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Cartman vs Princess Morbucks
Eric Cartman vs Princess Morbucks is a What If One Minute Melee by Pure King of Rage. Description South Park vs The Powerpuff Girls: Two spoiled brats that would go to extreme lengths to get what they want. Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One evening in south park, Cartman was seen wearing his coon costume, standing on top of a building, overlooking south park. "Once again I alone am the symbol this town can stand behind. "Every town needs a hero. Every town needs... a Coon." Cartman said to himself. Suddenly something flew pass Cartman at high speeds, nearly knocking him off the roof. "Whoa what the hell was that?! That almost killed me!" shouted Cartman in anger. The thing that flew past Cartman landed in an alley not to far from where Eric was at. Cartman climbs down from the roof and rushes over to the alley to get a better look at it. When Cartman made it to the alley, he that object that had crashed, was not a thing, but a person. It was a 5 year old girl wearing a princess outfit, this girl was none other than Princess Morbucks. "Ohh... Stupid Powerpuff Girls!" shouted Princess Morbucks as she was getting up. "Wait until I get my hands on... "Hey!" shouted Cartman. Princess was interrupted by Cartman walking up to her with angry face. "What the hell is your problem? You almost killed me!" shouted Cartman. "Back off fatty! Nobody talks to princess morbucks that way!" shouted Princess Morbucks. "Hey don't call me fat you ugly ass ginger haired bitch!" shouted Cartman. "What did you just call me?!" shouted Princess Morbucks. "You're an ugly ass ginger haired bitch!" answered Cartman. Princess Morbucks growls at Cartman and slaps him across the face. Cartman recovers and pulls out his coon claws. "Oh It's on now bitch!" shouted Cartman DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME KIDS! FIGHT! Cartman rushes towards Princess and starts scratching up her face with his coon claws, but Princess kicks Cartman away, and activates her jetpack. Princess Morbucks flies up into the air as Cartman then glares upwards. "Hey no fair!" shouted Cartman. Princess laughs evilly as she proceeds to fire several missles towards Eric, who then barely dodges them and runs off. Princess proceeds to chase after Cartman, while firing several missles at him and destroying several cars along the way. Cartman then runs into another alley just as Princess lands on to the ground. "You can run and but you can't hide!" shouted Princess as she pulls out a blaster. Princess scouts the alley for Cartman, who was hiding behind a dumpster. Just then a rat came out of a trash can, which startles princess, so he blasts it to ash. Suddenly Cartman comes out with his own blaster and fires several lasers towards Princess. Princess dodges them all and retaliates by fires some lasers towards Cartman. They both fire several lasers while walking towards each other, but Princess morbucks fires a laser towards Cartman's blaster, blasting it out of his hands. "God dammit that hurt!" shouted Cartman. Princess grins evilly and kicks Cartman to the ground, Cartman tries to get up but Princess steps on his stomach and aims her blaster to his head. "Say your prayers fat boy!" shouted Princess Morbucks as she then pulls the trigger, but her blaster doesn't work for some reason. "What?!" shouted Princess. Cartman glares and shoves Princess off of him. He then pulls out a can of bear maice and sprays Princess with the substance right in her eyes. "Ahh my eyes! I can't see!" shouted Princess as she then proceeds to vomit all over the ground and falls unconscious. "Ha take that ginger! Maybe now you'll learn to never mess with the coon!" said Cartman as he then walks up to Princess Morbuck's unconscious body, gave it the middle finger, and walks away. K.O! Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Eric Cartman! Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Child vs child themed one minute melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant